Epilogue: Treasure Planet
by Atsuroku
Summary: This is just something from my spare time. I was wondering wether to put the actual story, because this is just what happens in the Epilogue! R&R if you don't mind! Characters: Sanja, Jen Stewart, Jim and Sarah Hawkins
1. Somtimes They Wonder

TREASURE PLANET (MV): EPILOGUE 

"Everyone, man the ship!" Sanja shouted as it pulled out from the dock. "We have a long ride to Montressor, and I don't want to be late!" Sanja pulled her headband tighter around her head, then fastening the belt that held her gun and her sword. "Stewart! Why aren't you manning the ropes?" she noticed a young hand quietly humming to herself, watching the dock fade into the distance, her short red hair blowing in her face, and her desperately trying to keep it back.

Jen Stewart hesitated and turned around. Her wide blue eyes couldn't possibly get much wider when she saw her captain coming toward her. She quickly gathered up herself and ran to the main mast, where the crew's life ropes were tied down.

"Captain!" She pulled her hair back again. "I didn't notice you coming. I was just…" she cut off when the captain finished her trek to Jen.

"Save it, Stewart. I saw you mingling over by the sides. What were you doing? Daydreaming?" Sanja put her hand on Jen's shoulder, and smiled.

Jen managed a small smile in return and her hair fell back and blurred her vision again. "Um…no. I was just, you know, wondering about the trip. I mean, where is Montressor, and what is it?" Jen was flooding Sanja with too many questions, and she took her free hand and held it up.

"No more." Sanja led Jen down to the cabins. "Come with me, I want to show you something." She sat Jen down on her hanging cot and her hand remained on her shoulder. With her left hand, Sanja pulled her headband off of her head, letting her own messy dark blonde, almost brown, hair fall to her shoulders. "I want you, Jen, to have this. I remember when I was just like you, which wasn't very long ago. Not even a year. How old are you?"

Jen didn't look at Sanja, but replied, "Thirteen, Captain." She took the headband from her captain and pulled her hair behind her ears. She adjusted the band just so that her hair remained behind her ears instead of falling in her eyes evey so often. "Thank you."

Sanja laughed and looked up from Jen. "Oh, thirteen. Good. You're in your prime, Jen. Make the most of life. That's what I did, at least. I don't know if being a pirate counts." She then became serious and focused her attention once more on Jen. "Do you know why I became a pirate? Or why I'm even a captain?"

Jen didn't answer. She shook her head but that was all.

Sanja didn't hesitate, but continued her story. "I didn't mean for my life to be this…exciting." She admitted finally. "I wanted a simple life on the Treasure Planet, which isn't really a planet, you know. I lived there for fifteen years of my life, and those years were spent in regret. I hated living with my parents. On my fifteenth birthday, they didn't even acknowledge it."

"That's hurtful. They must have hated you, too!" Jen gasped under her breath.

"I'm getting to the ignorance later." Sanja continued. "Anywho, that was the day my life took a monstrous turn."

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Did you meet someone? Find something?" Jen became curious now, her red hair bobbed with the movement of the ship. She almost lost balance when she stood up to go sit on Sanja's trunk. "I guess I'm not used to open space yet."

Sanja stood up next to Jen and did a few spins in her heavy black boots. "You get used to it after a while. So, I didn't find anything, that day, at least. I did meet someone who would change my life. And as you can tell, I didn't hurt myself." Sanja did a few more spins and knelt down in front of her trunk, punching in the code to make it open with ease. She reached inside, and removed a maroon colored sheet first, folding it carefully so it wouldn't fall in a heap. "Recently, I had a run-in with a notorious pirate that you've probably heard of."

Jen knelt beside Sanja. "Who?"

"John Silver. A devil he was. I met him. He took me from my home on Treasure Planet that day, the day of my birth. My life changed then. He sabotaged a ship, stole a map, and played double-agent to a close friend of mine, who I'll tell you about soon." Jen put her full interest into the story now. "It all started like this. When I woke up, I called for my parents. There was no answer. I received a note saying they had gone down to the docks. And on my birthday! So, I decided to run away. I was old enough to make my own decisions. When I stepped out of my house, Silver was waiting for me. He took me to his getaway ship, and then back to the Spaceport, which we just sailed from. Which reminds me…" Sanja stood up and called to the main deck, "What is our location, Nott?" she waited about fifteen seconds for a reply of: "Fifteen leagues east of Montressor, Captain." Sanja smiled and returned to her trunk. "So, where was I?"

Jen was taking a look inside the trunk, and had scavenged a picture of a boy, no older than Sanja herself, with short brown hair and a small pink blob in his palm. "Who…who is this?" she asked. Sanja took the picture from Jen, and examined it carefully. On the back, there was small, narrow print that took up almost three-quarters of the page. It was signed _Jim_. "A face I haven't seen in a long time. This is what we're headed for, Jen Stewart. This is what I've been searching for for many months and days. This is Jim Hawkins, one of the best pirates alive today." She took a moment to read the letter. Every once in a while, a small smile escaped from her mouth and she laughed lightly. "He always made me laugh. Now, where in my tale was I?"

Jen hissed. "Oh right. You were saying that John Silver had taken you?" she sat cross-legged on the floor, twirling her finger in various directions.

Sanja remembered her place. "Correct you are, Jen. As I was saying, he took me to the RLS _Legacy, _a ship captained by…well, Captain Amelia and her right-hand man, Mr. Arrow. I was taken to the galley with Silver and shoved into the pantry when Jim first appeared. He seemed very…to himself, you know? I listened through the door. Jim didn't say much, but got right to work. Then, he found me."

Jen gasped. "Then what? Then what?" she bounced up and down on the floor, almost piercing a hole through the boards. "I want to know!"

Sanja laughed. "Well, at first he thought I wasn't alone in the closet."

"Ew."

"And I told him I was alone. So then, he retreated to the top deck again, and I began washing the dishes _he_ was supposed to do. I began to sing this little anthem I made about my home, and he came back down again. Jim said I had a wonderful voice, but I didn't think it was all that great. So he sits down next to me and begins drying my washed dishes! The nerve. But then…then…" Sanja faded into her silent memory.

Jen shook her elbow. "Then…?"

"Oh, right." Sanja escaped her private mind. "He asked me if I wanted to go solar surfing with him. Of course, I knew how, but not as well as he did. We had to share my board, since he didn't have one with him…I shan't forget that. Anywho, after the solar surfing, Jim and I remained friends."

"Is that it?" Jen asked.

"No, no. That was far from the end." Sanja pulled her hair from her face and reached into the open trunk. "I have something else I want to show you."

"What is it?" Jen asked again.

"It's something that I received on my birthday. It's very valuable to me, even though it hasn't much value." Sanja pulled out a small coin from a leather pouch and placed it in her palm. "A gold piece. No doubt a token from Silver, but also a sign of what was to come ahead, if I followed his orders." Sanja pulled her fist closed and held the gold piece close to her chest. "I didn't follow his orders. I was part of his mutiny."

"I heard about that." Jen put in.

"You have no idea," Sanja said. "It was worse than any other mutiny I've ever been part of, or at least, heard about."

Jen hastened her breath and continued. "How bad?"

"Bad enough," Sanja leaned in close, almost like a whisper. "That I risked mine _and_ Jim's life in the process."




	2. Learning About the Life

Epilogue: (MV) Learning About the Life 

The cold rush of the water in the sink alerted Jim that he needed to wet the cloth and begin his task. Out of the window, the barren road once more held no passengers venturing for a stay at the Benbow Inn. Jim sighed, and heard his mother shuffling across the floor, sweeping under the chairs and placing them on top of the tables. She took a rag from her apron and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The clock behind her struck ten with a ring that banged itself into Jim's head.

_I'm glad to be back home, but what happened to the ship? The crew? What about…Sanja? I wonder where she is?_ Jim thought to himself. He wasn't missing her all that much ever since he returned home. _I guess I just missed my simple life. _Jim placed a wooden bowl onto a drying rack and picked up the next dish item. It was an oversized serving spoon. In the dirty reflection, Jim saw himself, in his work uniform. His matted white shirt was greased and dirty from the day's customers. Jim's brown hair was slowly falling out of its hold. His golden hoop earring was starting to become a nuisance. The one thing he forgot in this reflection was his facial feature. Jim had changed greatly during his time on the RLS _Legacy. _He had become more serious, and had a personal outlook on life. Jim took his wet hand and ran it down the length of his cheek. Not even a slight show of hair. The water left a shiny streak on the side of his face. He didn't bother cleaning it, and letting the air dry it for him, Jim got back to work. With the wet cloth, he washed the food remnants off of the surface and rinsed it off.

Then, he had a thought.

"Mom?" Jim asked out loud, lifting his head so he could get a better hearing perspective. "I have a question for you."

Sarah Hawkins ceased her work for a moment to answer Jim's question. "Yes? Jim what is it?"

Jim hesitated before he spoke. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"This girl. I met her on the ship."

Sarah froze. Her eyes became wide and she stuffed her rag into her apron. "Really? When? I didn't hear of this when you got home." She turned Jim around so he was facing her and led him to a table. She removed a couple of chairs for them to sit on. "I can tell I'm going to receive a long explanation, so let's hear it." She reclined and folded her hands in her lap.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck for a few seconds, and then removed his apron and his work shirt. Underneath, his t-shirt was clean, unlike the previous shirt he had been wearing. "Sorry. Had to get comfortable. That shirt was killing me."

Sarah's stern voice echoed through the Inn. "Don't stall. Let me hear about her and then get yourself off to bed."

"Alright." Jim started his story. "I met her on my first day as Galley Boy." He gestured little quotation marks with his fingers. "That's what they called me. She was Galley Girl. But her name…I shan't forget it to this day. It was clear, smooth, and exotic. Her name was Sanja, mom. And she was the weirdest girl I've ever met." He laughed. "I just say that because she had a unique attitude towards the world."

" Go on."

"Anyway, Sanja is a really good singer, and has excellent skills with a gun."

Sarah gasped. "Why? Is she some sort of…prison breaker?"

"NO, Mom." Jim tried to calm his mother down. _You'd think my mother was crazy. But she jumps at the _word_ 'gun'. _"It's just…she learned a lot over the weeks on the ship. In fact, after we left her home, she became the captain of the ship. Captain Amelia resigned to care for her family with Doctor Doppler, remember?"

Sarah massaged her temple gently. "Jim, you know I don't remember these things."

"So, she became captain, and she left the Space Port without a word to me. I got a letter a few weeks later."

"It said?"

"It said that she was doing fine, and found herself a crew to man the ship. She sails around now, and I don't know what for exactly. I wrote her a letter back, telling her that we re-opened the Benbow Inn and that our profits were higher than ever, seeing as people from all over Montressor were coming to hear my story. But every time I repeated my tale, I went to bed that night, dreaming about her in a different situation. Some wonderful, where I saw her again and she was exactly the same as ever. Then, more drastic and tragic dreams where either her or someone close to us was killed…"

Jim wove his story into dawn, the sun piercing through the window, and Sarah sat, asleep at the table, as she was the previous night. Jim had gone to his room, and was there until around noontime. He came downstairs, dressed in his boots and his riding pants. His old sailor's shirt and jacket were clad around his handsome body, and his hair was pulled back just as it was when he first boarded the RLS _Legacy. _Jim strode over to his mother and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. She took one look at her son and nearly had a heart attack.

"Jim!" she shrieked. "What are you wearing? I thought that ride changed you." Sarah's eyes darted from one point of his body to the next. "That is…your old pirating outfit, isn't it?"

Jim nodded silently. "I've decided that the ride changed me not only in attitude, but in decision-making. Instead of waiting hopelessly for another girl or for Sanja to return, I'm going to go out and find her. Myself. I have to go alone."

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't…Jim…don't go…" she collapsed onto his shoulder, sobbing.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine." Jim said. "I've been on a ship before, you know."

She didn't let up, but Jim could scarcely make out words. "I just don't want you to be killed."

"What?"

"Who knows, Jim? That girl, Sanja could have changed, you know. She might be after you to…perhaps find you. Or…" she cut off, crying once more.

"Or what, Mom? Or what?" Jim asked.

"She could kill you!" Sarah eased herself up off of his shoulder and wiped her eyes. "I don't want you to be lost to her. Lost like so many others…lost like…"

Jim stared straight into Sarah's eyes. "Lost like who?"

Sarah turned away and hugged her shoulders. Her small torso was easy to wrap around. "Lost like…your father."

Jim backed up. "Hold on? My father?"

Sarah sat at her table and put her head down. It was a perfect depicting scene as when he first left their family. "Yes. Pirates killed your father. I don't know which ones, but whomever they are, I avenge him against them."

"Mom…how did you hide it from me for this long? Seven years? Possibly more?" Jim stood rock-solid in his position. _This makes me think twice about leaving._

CONTINUED IN…EPILOGUE: (MV) THE SECRET BEHIND THE LIES 


	3. Secrets Behind the Lies

TREASURE PLANET MV EPILOGUE: SECRETS AND LIES

Where did I leave off…?

"So…how long have you been keeping this from me?" Jim stared at his mother in disbelief. She had just revealed that his father was recently killed by a band of pirates, and she was worried he would be, too, if he left.

Sarah Hawkins sniffled a little. "I heard it down by the docks. Just…just last week. I'm sorry, Jim, but I had to keep it from you." She put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them vigorously, wiping the tears from them. "I was afraid you would go back, and then…get yourself…killed." Her last word was short and muffled before Sarah broke into a mass of tears. Jim pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me. I'm sixteen now, I need to handle it…myself. Like a man should. Not like a small child, waiting for his mother to comfort him. I think I should be comforting you now." Jim was wise with his words. "And since I'm old enough to make my decisions, I believe I'll find her, find Sanja, that is, and tell her of the tragedies. But when the time is right…" he cut off.

"For what?"

Jim took a long breath. "When the time is right…I'll ask her."

"Jen, what would you like to pursue in life?" Sanja asked the girl as she drew her sword from its glowing hilt.

Jen's eyes glowed at the shining metal and mail chains that entwined the neck of the sword all the way to the top peak. "I'm not sure, captain." Her almost British accent echoed through the halls of the ship, considering the two had made their way to the escape boat deck. "Something of…use?"

Sanja held the sword up to Jen's eye level. "Of use?" she laughed. "Ha! Like a housemaid, you _ask yourself_? Ask the world, Jennifer. The world! It has wonders for you…just wait. It worked its magic for me. Now I want you to take this. Take it," she handed her sword to Jen, who took it in her hand, the metal reflecting a glow off of her high cheekbones. "See what you can do with it. Name it, practice with it! I want you to know this sword front, back, top, bottom, and…I almost forgot!" Sanja unbuckled her belt from her waist, giving the entire thing to Jen, who immediately took it, and attempted to fit the large leather strap around her tiny waist. She held the sword up with her left hand, letting the shine take its toll on her mind before she replaced it.

"Calibur." She whispered. Jen named her sword, Calibur.

"Wise choice."

Just then, Nott, a small boy around age nine with wide glasses and oversized clothes ran down to the deck. His large teeth hung out from underneath his top lip, giving him an impaired speech. But his lips hung unhinged ever so slightly. Sanja took her hand and shoved his jaw upward, forcing Nott's mouth to close. He rubbed his small cheek in pain.

"Captain, we've reachthed the planet of Montrethor." Nott stood straight and put his hand to his forehead, in a small salute manner. "We've docked in a port almotht ten miles from the Benbow Inn, directly, captain." Nott ran off again, his red shirt dangling past his knees, the frayed bottom trailing with small strands flying off every so often.

"Captain?" Jen asked.

"Please, call me Mistress Sanja now. Not captain. It's an alter ego for Jim and his mother, got it?" Sanja pulled off her cape, then began unbuckling her browned boots.

"M-mistress?" Jen asked again.

"Oh, please, Jen. I'm just making myself look…successful for him. A girl does crazy things when she's been in love for…over a year with no result." Off came a long stocking, then the other boot. "My identity is a secret to him, got it?" she used her free hand to point in between Jen's eyes.

"Got it, ma'am." Jen ran off, up to the main deck, leaving Sanja to make herself presentable for Jim.

Jim sat facing the path that led down to the docks. From what he could see, a small ship just pulled in. No sign of pirates. _Relief for mother, _he thought to himself. _Who could it be?_

Sarah came up behind him, drying a small dish with a towel. She took a look at her son, then what he was staring at. Immediately, she dropped the dish, shattering it into a thousand tiny shards.

"Mom!" Jim got up from his place to help his weakened mother pick up the pieces, being careful not to cut himself in the process. "What's the matter?"

Sarah managed to keep her eyes down, but replied, "That's their ship…the ship of the pirates that killed your father. They're back! Oh, Jim, should we run? Should we…?"her words were flying a mile a minute, and Jim tried to understand what she was saying.

"Was there a name to go along with that ship?" Jim carefully made his way to the wastebasket, dumping the contents into the wooden bucket. "A leader? Perhaps a crew?"

"The ship's name…"Sarah began, "Is called _The DragonFly._ The captain is to remain unnamed, as by the town constable and sheriff. But there was one girl on the crew. She was small and redheaded. A scared little one. Almost like she didn't want to be there. Her name was…Jennifer Stewart. Her mentor…as she said to the constable…" Sarah cut off.

"Who, mom? Man or woman?" Jim knew he had to guess to get it out of his mother this way.

"Woman."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know."

"Um…blonde or redheaded?"

"Brunette."

"Tall or short?"

"Tall."

"Name starts with?"

"…S."

_No. _"It can't be, can it?" Jim had a revelation. _Not here, not Sanja. How could it be?_

"Aye, my dear son, it is." Sarah finished her cleaning, and came over to Jim, showering him in apologies.

"How many things can you keep from me?" he yelled, trying to fight back tears. Jim didn't want to believe the one that he cared for had turned from him, betraying the light to the darkness of the Pirates Of Greed, as they were so called by the ones who had lost loved ones to them.

"I'm sorry, son."

"Man the main deck, everyone!" Sanja shouted, hand cupped to her mouth. "We have a lot of people to impress, and a lot of lies to cover." The last sentence fragment she whispered to herself.

_What if he knows about the Lies? The Lies that we killed Hawkins, Jim's father. That was not myself, or my crew. But Jen…_

Sanja called Jen over.

"Jen Steward, ma'am." She ran over, saluting her captain. "What's the matter?" she noticed Sanja's expression.

"We have quite a few lies to cover. The captain of your ship…your old ship, what was her name?"

Jen hastened her speech." I don't see why you would want to know, but okay I'll tell you."

"What was it?" Sanja wanted her answer.  
"Silver. John Silver's…either daughter or granddaughter."

"No."


	4. Jolly Roger

Epilogue tpmv: ch 4: jolly roger

"Mistress, are you sure this …_disguise_ will work?" Jen picked at her itchy tunic covering as Sanja pulled her hair back, this time in an orderly manner. A few strands fell forward. She took them between her thumb and index fingers and pulled them behind her ears. Sanja then took a pin and held them back with that.

"Never been more sure in my life. I can't even recognize you." She added hopefully.

Silence.

"Okay, so they're not that great. But I'm working on it, alright? I'm a newbie captain, and you're my right-hand…erm…girl." Sanja sighed. She strode over to a chest in her private cabin and pulled it open with a monstrous heave. "But they'll have to work for now. You need an alter-ego, my dear. Try to think of one while I change into this." Sanja pulled out a peach-colored dress, frayed slightly at the bottom, but that was how it was sewn originally. The sleeves were to rest on the shoulders of whoever was wearing it. It was pinched at the waist slightly, and the dress flowed in the air like a cotton sheet being placed newly on a cot (bad metaphor). Sanja smiled at the sight, and Jen's eyes widened.

_I didn't think she could actually own something so nice,_ Jen thought openly, reaching out to anyone who could answer her. _Unfortunately, I am trapped within my own mind, destined to go mad like this._ Jen knew she wasn't psychic, but she pretended to be every once in a while, just like when she was smaller.

"I've had it ever since Jim's re-opening of the _Benbow Inn_. I was there, yes. Fun. I had a grand time, until I had to leave. That was the last time I actually saw Jim in person. That, Jen, was the saddest time of my life. I never knew I would actually get to see Jim again." Sanja carefully selected memories of hers to remember that moment. She reflected on her first kiss…her capture to the ship, her life, and in general, what she knew now of Jim Hawkins.

Jen turned and faced Sanja's desk. A small note that looked to be unopened peeked out from under a stack of papers. _What's this?_

She picked it up, noticing there was no return address, but it was mailed to Sanja. The letter was almost invitation-sized, as if to signal there was an upcoming party that Sanja could attend. "Mistress, what's this?" Jen asked, letting the paper flip between her fingers.

Sanja cancelled her memories to focus her attention on the paper. "That?" She took a better look. "I have never seen that before. Let me have it."

Jen gave Sanja the letter to open. She tore it straight through the top with no issue. Inside, a yellowed piece of parchment was folded so highly that it was almost the size of a wad of chewing gum. Sanja unfolded the paper carefully, trying not to rip it. The ink was dark black and in a scribbled sense. Sanja's eyes became wide when she read the note. She flipped the paper around to face Jen.

It read:

_Help me. Leland H._

"Leland H.?" Jen asked.

"Leland Hawkins. Jim's father." Sanja said with a small tremble in her voice. "He was killed by the Pirates of Greed. Three years ago."



"She couldn't have killed him. Not her. How long ago?"

Jim stared in disbelief at his mother. He still could not grasp that Sanja could have killed his father. For one, she wasn't even off of her planet yet, and second, wouldn't Jim have heard about it by now?

Sarah Hawkins tried to calm her boy. "She did it, Jim. It was all over the docks. Three years ago." Sarah sounded as though she didn't believe herself, either. "I swear it's the truth."

"Do you remember that story, the one about Silver's daughter? The long lost girl?" Jim racked his brain for information. "What was her name…oh yes. IT WAS SANJA, TOO." Jim stared at his mother, whose eyes darted around swiftly.

"OH. Right." Sarah corrected herself. "I keep getting them mixed up. I'm sorry I got you all worked up, Jim."

Jim tried to calm down. "It's alright. Just fine." He closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

_I knew she couldn't have done it. Sanja was too good for that. She was better. I wonder where she is-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a constant knocking at the wooden door.

"Coming!" Sarah rushed over to the door, swinging it open to reveal a stout man, who was clearly out of breath. His sea stench entered the small inn, filling the air with ocean spray and misty seaweed odor.

"A ship 'as just pulled in…" the man started. "They request…to see you two righ' away. I'd stay away, if I was you. The ship 'as the Jolly Roger mark. The flag." He bowed to Sarah slightly and ran off again.

"Oh, no." Sarah and Jim said together.

………

"I hope they come…" Sanja paced the room, outfitted in her dress, form fitting around her torso and loose around the legs. "I really must talk to them." She wringed her hands constantly, still pacing barefoot. Jen sat at the captain's chair, flipping through a document file.

"Scroop?" Jen questioned.

"Yes, yes, Jen. Scroop." Sanja waved at her quickly, obviously signaling she did not want to press the subject. "Bad guy. With Silver. Drop it."

"Yes, mistress." Jen said sarcastically, putting the file back where she had retrieved it from originally.

"Do you think they'll come? I hope they come." Sanja whispered, glancing out of the window of the ship, noting any lanterns making their way down the winding path. One small light appeared bobbling about three quarters of the way down. Sanja's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw it.

"It's them." She said. "Jim and Sarah Hawkins are coming."

SEE MORE IN CHAPTER FIVE: REUNION AT LAST?


End file.
